Alice (Sword Art Online)
|-|Alicization= |-|Hollow Realization= |-|Vs accel world= |-|Memory Defrag= |-|Gun Gale Online/Fatal bullet(Non-Canon)= Summary Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically, 8-C with Incarnation. 8-A with Sacred Arts and Armament Full Control Art. Unknown in Hollow Realization. 8-A in VS Accel World. Unknown in Memory Defrag, likely 8-A. Unknown in Fatal bullet, likely 8-A Name: Alice Zuberg Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: 11 (Prologue I), 17 (Chapter 1), Currently 19 Classification: Artificial Fluctlight, Former Apprentice, Integrity Knight Attack Potency: Building level+ physically (Kirito and eugeo didn't stand a chance against her. Destroyed both of them with ease. Kirito slashed down and his attack was deflected and could barley fight her without getting pushed back and fliped around with each hit), Large Building level+ with incarnation (Should be comparable to kirito with incarnation who severed quinella) Multi-City Block level with Sacred Arts and Armament Full Control Art (Obliterated an entire valley with a Sacred Art. Can level an entire forest in minutes with her Armament Full Control Art. Slain over 2,000 dark arts users with her Release Recollction). Unknown in Hollow Realization (There's 1000 floors in hollow realization and the bosses should be way stronger than Gleam Eyes and the final boss from hollow fragment and the final boss in SAO). Multi-City Block level in SAO VS Accel World/Lost Song (Kirito fought on par with Accel World Characters). Unknown in MD, likely Multi-City Block level (Takes place after alicazation and SAO). Unknown in Fatal bullet, likely Multi-City Block level (Bosses are unknown in AP, shouldn't be far behind from her SAO VS Accel World version) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown (Has shown a multitude of FTE feats and moves so fast that it looks like she's teleporting.) Combat Speed: Unknown (Superior to Kirito) Reaction Speed: Unknown (Intercepted lightning. Should be comparable or superior to Kirito) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ physically, Large Building level+ with Incarnation. Multi-City Block level with her Armament Full Control Art's petals (Her Fragrant Olive Sword's petals can be transformed into walls to block incoming attacks on this level) Unknown in hollow realization. Multi-City Block level in VS Accel World. Unknown in Memory Defrag, likely Multi-City Block level. Unknown in Fatal Bullet Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Should be superior to kirito), possibly infinite (In SAO, it states many times that you don't run out of stamina but you do need to rest your mind) Range: Standard melee range with her sword, kilometers with Armament Full Control Art. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Immortality (Type 1; All Integrity Knights do not age due to their lifespan being frozen by Quinella), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as she knows the words used to arrange her thoughts, guide her emotions, and fuel her imagination to create said spell or object), Transmutation (via Sacred Arts), Light Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Fire Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Heat Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Ice Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Healing (via Sacred Arts), Telekinesis (Can control her Fragrant Olive Sword's petals with her mind), Danmaku (via the Fragrant Olive Sword's petals. Can number from hundreds to thousands with Armament Full Control Art to tens of thousands with Release Recollection. Can also change the shape and size of said petals, enough to form entire walls and structures), limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. For Alice, it allows her to [[Spatial Manipulation|increase the range of her attacks]]. All beings in the Underworld are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Regeneration (High-Low; Can heal back an eye via Incarnation, should be comparable to Kirito's regen who regenerated a arm without knowing.), Sound Manipulation (via Incarnation), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and possibly Law Manipulation (Broke the Seal of the Right Eye), Movement Negation (Via Bind), Durability Negation, limited Power Nullification, Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (has multiple buffs that increases her stats), Statistics Reduction (Can lower the opponents stats), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Paralysis, can hide her presence via hiding skill, Ressurection. Healing/Regeneration (has mutiple buffs that increase her Hp), Statistics Amplfication (Can increase her attack, defense, evasion, speed and almost every stat), can make clones to tank stuff for her and make barriers to tank stuff. Has resistance against Physical attacks, Slash attack, Blunt attacks, and Thrust attacks. Can nullify received damage and send back a portion of it. Resistance to Movement Negation and Status Effect Inducement. Can make it impossible for a enemy to detect her. Can seal skills/make it impossible for a enemy to use them. Standard Equipment: Fragrant Olive Sword Intelligence: Academically unknown, but is skilled at fighting. Is proficient in speed chanting and is able to use advanced Sacred Art rituals. Weaknesses: Was held back before and didn't have a free will by having to follow the Seal of the Right Eye. Her petals need to recharge from the sun every once in a while. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Most of the time, to activate Sacred Arts the user must chant out the words required to activate it. If Alice loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sacred Arts Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. *'Armament Full Control Art:' The Armament Full Control Art is a high-ranking Sacred Arts ritual that is used to boost the offensive power of a Divine Object-class weapon by linking with the true essence of the weapon. As all Divine Object-class weapons strongly inherit the properties of the object that served as its nucleus in the form of memories, the Armament Full Control Art may be used to tap into the parameters inherited from the base material, thus increasing the power of the weapon in the form of special abilities. The ability acquired through the ritual depends solely on how the caster pictures the released form of the weapon. The first phase of the «Armament Full Control Art», called the «strengthening» phase, is the partial awakening of the weapon's memories, which manifest as a new offensive ability for the weapon. The «Life» of the weapon decreases greatly every time the command is used and the power of the ritual is determined by the caster's ability to imagine the released form of the weapon. The second phase of the ritual, called the «releasing» phase, is a command that releases all of the memories of the weapon, unleashing all of its rampant power. Memories unleashed with this phase become uncontrollable to the caster and might even engulf the caster himself. For example, the «Armament Full Control» art with the Fragrant Olive Sword is as follows: **Once the «Armament Full Control» art is in effect, the Fragrant Olive Sword splits into hundreds, possibly thousands of individual petal-like blades, all of which Alice controls with her mind and the hilt of her sword. However, after multiple uses or excessive use of this ability, Alice must either sheath her sword or expose it to sunlight for some time before being able to use the Armament Full Art Control again, though she is able to use the technique for a significant amount of time before her sword reverts back to its regular form. **Once «Release Recollection» is in effect, the technique releases the memories of the weapon to their full extent and allows them to rampage unrestricted. In Alice's case, the amount of petals from the Fragrant Olive sword multiplies massively. However, the sword's durability decreases considerably when this skill is used, though it can be restored by sheathing the blade or exposing it to sunlight. Note that "durability" in Underworld refers to an object's functional life, rather than it's physical durability against attacks. Incarnation Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Negation Users Category:Spatial users Category:Reality Warpers